Secretiveness
by dayana82
Summary: Written for the just-kiss-her community on LJ, prompt was "Five important hugs", theme was hugging. Becker/Jess Jess is a little secretive about something but Becker teaches her she doesn't have to be.


**Title: **Secretiveness

**Author:** little_profiler

**Fandom:** Primeval

**Pairing:** Becker/Jess

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Neither the show nor the characters belong to me, they belong to ITV1. Nonetheless, I love to borrow them from time to time. The idea of the story as well as the story itself – including all possible pre- or sequels published afterwards – are mine.

**Summary:** Written for the just-kiss-her prompt "Five important hugs" made by mydoctortennant.

**Warnings:** mild spoilers for the fifth season, especially 5.04 and 5.06

**Author notes****:** I couldn't resist. This prompt was just too good not to be filled. Again not beta-read.

Jess was brimming over with joy, which was a problem because they hadn't agreed on whether or not they wanted to tell anyone.

"Okay, spill it," Abby said when she sat down next to her and opposite Emily on their table.

Jess tried to look as innocent as possible. "Spill what?" she asked.

"Well, you seem in an exceptionally good mood today," Emily said with a wide smile.

"And we want to hear why," Abby added.

Jess laughed nonchalantly. "We saved the world, and no one got killed or lost somewhere in a different time. And after you handled the last anomaly so well, it has been quiet all day long," she explained. "Isn't that reason enough to be in a good mood?"

"Not like this, no," both Abby and Emily answered.

"Okay," Jess said with a sigh. "After what happened around here lately, I went shopping yesterday and I bought about five new pairs of shoes. I know, it's pathetic and clichéd, but it always makes me blissful."

Emily looked at Abby, raising an eyebrow. The latter just shook her head.

"You're hiding something," Abby pressed her. "We won't let go before you spill the beans."

"There are no beans to spill," she lied – even without blushing. She'd always been an awful liar, but since this morning she'd found a new quality in herself to tell the untruth without moving a muscle.

"All I needed to make me happy were new shoes," she continued. "I can show you the proof of purchase if you don't believe me."

"Okay," Abby said with a shrug. "So you bought shoes. But what did you do _afterwards_?"

Luckily, the anomaly alert kept her from having to come up with another excuse. They all jumped up, Emily and Abby heading for the armoury, while Jess headed for the ADD.

Becker grabbed the comms, flashing Jess a smile that made her skin prickle, and then took off with the others.

Jess tried to concentrate on her work, but it was hard. Her mind was spinning around the events of the previous night and what had led to them.

Maybe the start of all this had been their first hug, after she had defused the bomb. Back then she had been sure her feelings for him would always remain unrequited. But he had hugged her back, pulled her tightly against him, even.

Technically, they had even hugged twice that day. At least for Jess it had always counted as two hugs. And she had known she had attached too much importance to that embrace. More than he had, certainly.

He had let go of her the moment the backup had stormed in. But still, for Jess it had been a step forward. She'd managed to get behind the wall Becker had built up around him, if only for a brief moment. Besides, it had been the first time she'd been really close to him.

Their second hug hadn't even really been a hug. It had been when Abby, Connor and Matt had disappeared with the submarine. When Becker had heard the news, he had disappeared for a moment.

Jess had excused herself, knowing he blamed himself for the rest of the team getting lost in time again. And she had known where to find him, in the training room shooting.

She had told him not to put the blame on himself. That no one could have known they were going to disappear through the anomaly. That it hadn't been his fault he wasn't with them. Then she had rose to her toes and kissed his cheek, just slightly. And in response, he had put an arm around her. So it could certainly be considered as a half embrace.

The third embrace had been a bit awkward, albeit cute. She had been sitting in the rest room with her broken laptop, and she'd been crying. Of course, for most people it might have seemed odd, but she loved her laptop. And when it broke, she had been upset.

Becker had found her their, sat down next to her and noticed the computer on her lap. Since it wasn't running, it had probably been easy for him to guess that it was broken. He'd simply put an arm around her to offer comfort, and made a joke to cheer her up.

Even now, weeks later, she was still wondering if he had any idea what this had meant to her.

And then she had the allergic shock due to the bug attack – and he had held her for what seemed like hours. She'd never been so close to him before, and had been pretty sure it had been the last time she ever would.

Unfortunately, she had been unconscious most of the time, meaning she hadn't been able to fully enjoy it. But to her, it still counted as one of the most important moments in their relationship. And for the first time, she knew she didn't have to feel ashamed because she thought about it as a relationship. Now it was.

Finally, yesterday, after they had taken out the future predators that had almost killed her and Lester, and the team had closed Philip's anomaly, Becker and Jess had headed for the medical bay to look after Lester.

In the corridor, when no one could witness it, he had all of a sudden grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Jess had been taken aback by the unexpected physical contact, but had soon hugged him back. For a long time, they'd just been standing there, hugging each other. Jess hadn't been sure what it was supposed to mean, but she hadn't dared to ask fearing to destroy the moment.

Then Becker had whispered something in her ear. It had been hard to understand, but she was sure he'd said that he'd been afraid to lose her and that he was glad she was all right.

She had looked at him quizzically, and then he had leaned down to kiss her. She had almost dropped dead the moment his lips had met hers.

It had only been a chaste kiss, but it had been sweet and perfect, in her opinion, and long enough to clearly state that he wanted more.

That evening, Becker had headed her off in the car park and taken her out for dinner. Not to a fancy restaurant, but to his place where they'd been sitting on his roof garden enjoying a three-course meal he had _cooked_. All by himself.

They'd watched the sunset, which had been the most romantic experience she could remember. And they'd spent the whole rest of the night cuddling, first on his couch and then in his bed, where they had soon fallen asleep – still fully dressed.

They'd had breakfast this morning, and he had taken her home so she could change, and then back to work. He didn't seem to mind arriving together with her at work. Did it mean he didn't mind letting the others know?

He had even kissed her in the elevator before she had gotten off to get to the ADD and he had headed for the armoury.

Since then she was beaming with joy, almost even glowing. And she couldn't help it. No matter how hard she tried not to be too happy, she simply couldn't stop her heart from overflowing with mirth.

"Hey, you," Becker greeted with a smile when they arrived back at the ARC.

"Hey yourself," she replied cheerfully.

Over her shoulder she saw Emily and Abby huddling together and giggling.

Becker didn't seem to notice. "So, tell me, Ms Parker, do you have plans for tonight?"

"I don't know, Captain Becker," she answered playfully. "Do I?"

He smirked, and leaned a little closer to say in a low voice, "Last time I chose the occasion. Tonight it's your turn."

"So, how about my place and I'm cooking," she suggested.

His smirk turned into a sincere smile. "Sounds good," he said. "So, I'll pick you up after work?" The sentence was somewhere between a question and a statement.

"I don't know," Jess answered quietly, leaning a little closer so that she could whisper. "I think they noticed something."

"Who, Emily and Abby?" he asked, looking at the giggling girls. "So what?"

"So, you… don't mind?" she asked, astonished. "You… don't want to keep it a secret?"

"That we're an item?" He smiled at her, reaching out to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Why would I?" And as if to prove his point, he leaned forward to capture her lips with his, causing Abby and Emily's jaws to hit the floor.


End file.
